


'cause i'm your home

by orphan_account



Series: Step by Step [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: "Oh My God They Were Exes", 5 + 1 Fic, AU of Titans Together, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times a Titan finds out that Robin and Kid Flash used to date, and one time they all do.





	1. i. Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I hope you like my nonsense!
> 
> Title taken from Seventeen's "Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinx! I love Jinx!

**Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

**June 21, 20XX, 5:38 PM EDT**

Jinx puts her hands on her hips and surveys the scene before her.  


The once-pristine streetfront has been utterly demolished. Cars are strewn about like a child's toys. The sidewalk is pulverized. Broken glass— from every window in every store— litters the asphalt.

But in the middle of all this destruction lie two unconscious villains, so Jinx thinks she did okay.

Sighing to herself, the new Titan makes her way through the debris so she can handcuff the idiots who had wrecked downtown Toronto. (Granted, the fault wasn’t all theirs. Control Freak's TV summons weren't the most conscientious of combatants, and Mad Mod's illusory bullshit was maddening, but her hexes had done their fair share of damage.)

Jinx delivers the duo to Toronto PD, and with a catlike stretch that cracks half her vertebrae, she heads for her hotel room. Her bed is calling her, as is that lovely jacuzzi…  


Her communicator rings before she's even a quarter of the way to paradise. Whining in frustration, Jinx answers. "You've reached Jinx. I'm currently in Toronto. Does someone in the immediate vicinity need help?"

"I'm all good, beautiful," replies the caller. Jinx perks up. It's her boyfriend!

"Hey, Kid Flash. Where are you?"

"Just left Central City— I had to deal with Trickster. But I'm free now! Can I come see you?"

"Yeah, of course," Jinx says, picking up her pace. "Don't hurry, though. I need to wash concrete dust out of my hair."

The speedster laughs. "Oof, I've been there. See ya soon!"

Thirty minutes later, Jinx meets Kid Flash at a little diner. Her holo ring is active, disguising the unnatural shade of her hair and eyes. He's in civvies, too: an oversized hoodie and skinny jeans, with sunglasses in place of his cowl.

"Hello, Jennifer," he says, producing a rose from his pocket.

"Wally," Jinx returns. She tucks the flower into her bag, asking, "How was your battle with Trickster?"

"It was less of a battle and more of a conversation. Trickster wasn’t trying to hurt anyone. He just went off his meds and needed a little help."

Jinx takes a moment to marvel at that. A villain that could be persuaded into going home? Unheard of. A hero that would stay and talk in lieu of starting a fight? Even stranger. It’s at times like this that she realizes the world is lucky to have Wally West.  


“Who were you up against?” The speedster asks, tugging Jinx back to earth.

"Control Freak and Mad Mod."

Wally winces. "Gross. Did they give you any trouble?"

"Pfft, nothing compared to my last run-in with Kyd Wykkyd. That asshole knows how to hold a grudge."

(Which is fair, Jinx knows. She'd betrayed her old team for a bunch of heroes. Of course they're angry.

She just wishes they didn’t go for kill shots.)

"Right, didn't they dislocate your shoulder? Must've hurt like a  _ bitch— _ "  


The shrill beeping of a Titan communicator cuts him off. Jinx hurriedly removes her device, but it's silent in her hands. Someone is calling Wally, specifically.

_ Who? Ooh, it better not be Raven… _   


"This is Kid Flash, fastest boy alive! What's up?" The redhead says.

"Where the hell is the key to your safehouse in Keystone?"  


For a minute, Jinx isn't sure who the voice on the line belongs to. Then she realizes it's Robin.

_ But why the fuck is he asking Wally about a safehouse? _

"…a Bat. Can't you just break in?" Wally is saying.

Robin makes an impatient noise. "Of course I can. But I'm trying to be nice and spare your security system, Kid Idiot!"

"Okay, okay! It's in that ugly flowerpot to the left of the door."

"Thanks." With that curt word, the call ends.

"Wow, Robin," Wally chortles, tossing his communicator aside. "I didn't even get a hello."

"Typical," Jinx says. "But, uh, why was he calling you about  _ your _ safehouse?"

"Technically, it's not mine. It's the Flash's."

"You're avoiding the question!" The sorceress sniffs. She'd aced Misdirection 101— there's no way her boyfriend can pull the wool over her eyes.

Wally runs a hand through his hair, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "I guess you had to find out at some point… um, Robin knows all my secrets because he's my ex."

_ What. _

So flummoxed is Jinx by this statement that she nearly misses Wally's growing panic.  _ Oh, jeez, what does he think I'm going to do? Say, "But you're both boys!" like some kind of idiot? _

Jennifer Rosenthal is no idiot, so she replies, "Oh, cool. I don't know what you see in him, though. He's so… uptight."

(And that’s the nicest word she has for the Boy Wonder.)

"He was super fun when we were together! He's only serious because he's got a lotta responsibilities now, you know?" Wally rambles.  


"Uh, yeah, I'm gonna need some proof before I believe that," Jinx drawls.  


As she mocks their esteemed leader, she reaches over the table and takes the speedster's hand in her own.  _ It's okay, _ she tries to convey,  _ I don't mind at all. _

He squeezes her fingers, saying,

"Well, there was this one time we hid Wonder Woman's favorite sword…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Kyd Wykkyd as nonbinary, if you were confused about the "they" pronoun.
> 
> I know nothing about Jinx's backstory, by the way.


	2. ii. Cyborg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence in this, but again, no worse than canon.

**Wolverhampton, United Kingdom**

**July 14, 20XX, 10:27 PM BST**

Cyborg's communicator comes to life with a quiet crackle.

"Are you in position?"

"Yeah, Rob," the cybernetic teen answers. He peers over the edge of the catwalk he's lying on, watching Professor Chang sort through several hundred xenothium cores.

"I'm where I need to be, love," Argent chimes. "Just waiting on your signal."

Robin chuckles. The sound is much darker than it has any right to be. "I'm not the one who's sending it."

"Who—?" Cyborg starts, but he's interrupted by a blast of air and a blur of red-yellow streaking into the room.

Chang yelps as the core he's holding vanishes from his hand. The blur resolves itself into a smirking Kid Flash, and Robin snaps, "Titans, go!"

Cyborg fires his cannon at the group of henchmen guarding Chang, scattering them. In the same breath, Robin and Argent drop from the rafters and lay into the villains.

Kid Flash daintily weaves around his allies, quipping, "You know, Chang, you should really invest in some other elements! There are so many possibilities. So many ways to make explosives!"

"Don't give him ideas!" Robin groans, twirling his bo staff around and ramming the end into an unfortunate henchman's temple.

"Seconded," Cyborg calls. _ Seriously, does Kid Flash want another Doctor Alchemy running around? _

The speedster vibrates through a wall, startling a grunt into dropping his gun. "Hey, as a scientist, I reserve the right to criticize my peers’ methods! He’s gotta get some new material!"

From his place underneath Argent's construct, Professor Chang smiles.

Then the building explodes.

Cyborg cries out as he falls from the catwalk. Argent curses and switches constructs, catching him before his face makes contact with the ground. Through the smoke and dust choking the air, Cyborg spots Chang making his escape.

"Fuck," he hisses, letting Argent help him to his feet. "We gotta stop him!"

This plan is waylaid by Kid Flash's anguished cry.

"Robin! _ No_!"

The two heroes exchange a terrified glance and rush toward their teammates. They find Kid Flash kneeling next to Robin, who is sprawled across the floor.

He isn't moving.

"Shite," Argent breaths.

Cyborg immediately activates his scanners, trying to find the damage. Once the display loads, he gasps.

"One of you needs to start CPR, now! He's not breathing!"

Argent drops to her knees and starts compressions. Thirty beats pass, and she tips the fallen acrobat's head back to breathe for him. Meanwhile, Kid Flash scurries around, bandaging open wounds and splinting a nasty fracture.

Cyborg stays stock still, monitoring Robin. "Oh, man, his heart rate is all over the place. Argent, you gotta—"

"Move," Kid Flash demands. The girl complies, and he lifts his hands. Lightning crackles over his skin.

Cyborg realizes what he's doing the instant he slams his palms into Robin's chest. The boy jerks as electricity shoots through his body. It looks fucking painful, but it works— his vitals stabilize.

"You're a human defibrillator," Argent says incredulously. "How in hell's name did you figure that out?"

"I saw my uncle do it," the speedster replies, his gaze never wavering from Robin. "Damn it! Wake up!"

Almost as if he'd heard Kid Flash, Robin's eyes fly open, and he coughs up blood. The redhead jumps into motion, wiping the carmine froth away and saying, "Hey, hey. Be careful!"

"Wally?" Robin gasps. Argent opens her mouth, presumably to ask who the fuck _ that _ is, but then Kid Flash starts nodding in response.

"I'm here, baby, I'm right here."

"…hate it when you call me that."

"No, you don't," Kid Flash whispers, bowing his head. A few tears splash onto Robin's cheek. "You always liked it."

"Caught me. Don't cry," the acrobat says. He lifts his unbroken hand and twines his fingers with Kid Flash's.

"Shut up! You almost died— I have the right to cry!"

"…at least it's not Budapest."

Kid Flash laughs, the sound bitter and broken. "The bar is at the fucking ground."

Cyborg has a lot of questions. Among them are, "Your name is _ Wally?" _ and "What happened in Budapest?"

He settles on the most pressing one. _ "Baby?!" _

"Sorry. Habit," Kid Flash responds, scrubbing his face. "I called him that for ten straight months."

"Ah. You two were together?" Argent asks.

Robin tries to sit up and instantly regrets the action. After he finishes whimpering in pain, he says, "Fuck— god, that hurt. Anyway, yeah. We were. Once."

A minute passes while Cyborg and Argent process this information. When the silence reaches the precipice of _ unbearable, _ the girl says,

"Well, I suppose that means I don't have to snap you tossers in half. I really thought you had the nerve to cheat on my friends."

"God, no—"

"—who do you think we are?"

("A bunch of crud-munching idiots who didn't notice they were being robbed," Gizmo mutters, gathering a pile of xenothium cores and scuttling away.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Argent is supposed to be from New Zealand, but her accent in the show is PURE British. So in my world, she's from Birmingham.
> 
> Budapest is indeed a reference to Avengers.


	3. iii. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Raven a lot, and it really shows in this chapter.

**Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg, Germany**

**July 16, 20XX, 9:52 AM CEST**

Raven ushers her kids— no. _ The _ kids— through the winding streets. She thinks they lost Mallah in Stuttgart, but he's a persistent bastard, and he's undoubtedly trying to track them down. That's why she needs to get her charges to safety _ now. _

"Raven," Melvin whispers, her blonde pigtails dancing in the wind. "Why can't we stay with you?"

"It's dangerous," the heroine replies.

"So what? We've helped you fight before!!" Timmy argues. He's got Teether wrapped in his tattered blanket, and Raven's heart twinges at the sight.

They're so young. Too young to be involved in this life, no matter what they've already seen. And she has no way to articulate that without shouting,

_ Because Kole got kidnapped by human traffickers in Albania and Gnarrk took a bullet to get her back. Because Starfire's fight with Cheshire leveled Ho Chi Minh City and landed her in the hospital with twenty-four stab wounds. Because Aqualad was harpooned and almost died. _

_Because I'm_ **_scared._**

"You'll understand when you're older," Raven whispers. She spots the church she's looking for, and before the trio can protest, she drags them onto the steps.

With a skyward glance at the statues of saints, the heroine says, "Go on."

Though Melvin looks furious, she knocks on the door. Raven's contact, an elderly woman named Christina, opens it.

"Guten Morgen, Raven! Wie geht's?" She asks, a bright smile on her face.

Raven wants to cry, but she doesn't have the luxury. "Mir geht es gut, Frau Christina. Um, hier sind meine Kinder. Pass auf sie auf."

"Wird besorgt. Das verspreche ich."

Raven crouches down and says to the children, "Be good, okay? Eat— eat your vegetables, and go to bed on time, and look out for each other."

"I hate you," Timmy responds. Melvin nudges him sharply, either in defense of Raven or in prevention of a canary cry.

"You can hate me all you want as long as you're safe. Goodbye." Raven murmurs. She stands and draws her hood over her head, preparing to leave.

Teether chooses this moment to spit out Timmy's blanket and say, "Mama?"

Raven chokes on thin air. Every part of her suddenly wants to stay, but she can't. She has to take out Mallah. She has to help the other Titans. She has to save the fucking world.

"Sorry," she gasps, sinking into the shadows.

The heroine reforms a few streets over, reeling from Teether's innocent address, and without sparing a thought to how wrong it is, she breaks into an empty apartment. Collapsing onto the couch, Raven stares at the ceiling.

_ What do I do? What can I possibly— _

Her frantic thoughts are cut off by the sound of her communicator. Shaking, Raven flips it open.

"Hello?"

Kid Flash's face appears on the screen. His expression is grim, and Raven knows something has gone very, very wrong.

Gathering herself, she asks, "Who is it?"

_ (Did they die?) _

"Robin," Kid Flash says. "We were trying to take down Professor Chang and he… he got caught in an explosion. He nearly flatlined, but Argent and I managed to stabilize him. Listen, are you still in Germany?"

"Yes," Raven stammers. _ An explosion? That must've been horrible— wait a minute. _

"I thought Chang was in England. Why did you call me?"

Kid Flash sighs. "Robin's civilian identity puts him in a _ really _ shitty position. He can't check into a hospital. But he's stable enough for me to run him to mainland Europe, and you're a healer, so… will you help?"

"Of course," Raven says, partly annoyed at the notion she’d refuse and partly shocked that _ Kid Flash apparently knows who Robin is. _ What the hell?

"Turn on your location. We'll be there in twenty."

The feed cuts off.

Raven leaps off the couch and starts pacing, waiting for the duo's arrival.

Only a few minutes later, she hears a sonic boom. She preemptively unlocks the door with her powers, and in a moment, Kid Flash darts in, a disgruntled Robin cradled against his chest. He gently places him on the unoccupied sofa.

"Robin, are you alright?" Raven queries, floating over to him.

"Absolutely not, but thanks for asking," the acrobat grinds out. He looks nauseous, and she can't tell if it's from the high speed travel or a concussion.

There's no point in wondering, though. Raven raises her hands, which are glowing with white light, and lays them on Robin's sternum. Her magic sinks into his skin, seeking and correcting injuries.

**—broken ribs, fractured radius, second and third degree burns, widespread damage from shrapnel, a head wound just shy of becoming a skull fracture—**

Raven mends it all, and once she's done, she says, "You are extremely lucky."

"I don't _ feel _ lucky," Robin grouses. He gingerly sits up, taking stock of himself. "That's much better. Thanks, Raven."

"Thank you," Kid Flash echoes. He perches next to the other boy, who leans into his side. So lightly and quickly that Raven almost thinks she's hallucinated it, the redhead presses a kiss to Robin's hair.

Her empathy kicks in, and she feels… love. Deep affection, _ devotion, _ exactly the kind of emotion that would prompt someone to run halfway across the world for another person.

(Exactly the type of emotion that would prompt Robin to remove that damned mask.)

Raven frowns. _ Aren't they both in relationships? What are they— oh. _

It's an old love, she realizes. A former romance that evolved into a different kind of bond.

_ Well, _ she thinks, turning away from the battered pair, _ at least two of us are happy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translations:
> 
> "Guten Morgen, Raven! Wie geht's?" - Good morning, Raven! How are you?  
"Mir geht es gut, Frau Christina. Um, hier sind meine Kinder. Pass auf sie auf." - I'm fine, Mrs. Christina. Um, here are my kids. Take care of them.  
"Wird besorgt. Das verspreche ich." - I will. I promise.
> 
> The word Raven is looking for to describe Dick and Wally's relationship is "queerplatonic," by the way.


	4. iv. Starfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest for me to write...

**Mumbai, Maharashtra, India**

**July 30, 20XX, 2:41 PM IST**

Starfire weaves through the crowd, desperately trying to keep Kyd Wykkyd in her line of sight. She fails— the Hive member darts behind a vendor and vanishes.

"X'hal, why are they so good at disappearing?" She mutters. Ah, well. Her wounds are starting to hurt, anyway. She can transfer responsibility of the villain to the nearest Titan.

Pulling up the map on her communicator, Starfire locates the heroes closest to her. Speedy is in Nepal, Pantha is in the Maldives, and Robin… Robin is in Mumbai?

Starfire blinks down at the screen. Slowly, her disbelief morphs into joy, and she finds herself floating without conscious thought.

_ I must find him! _ She thinks, soaring upwards.

A child on a balcony jumps at the sight of the flying heroine. Smiling at him, Starfire waves.  


Instead of waving back, the child tilts his head and assesses her. His gaze sweeps over her bandaged wounds, her fiery hair, and the iridescent glow of her sclera. Whatever he finds must impress him, for he beckons her over. Curiosity piqued, Starfire complies.

He approaches the railing, casting a furtive glance over his shoulder. Finding no one, he says, “ले लो.”

Starfire holds out her hand.  


The child places a  _ dagger _ into it.  


She jerks in shock, but he merely stares at her, his green eyes impassive.

"जीना!" He tells her. Then, in stilted English— “It would not do for a warrior such as yourself to be defeated.”

Starfire tries to find a response to that, but words fail her. She can only look at the blade in her hand, saddened by the implications of what she has been gifted. By the time she pulls herself together, the boy has already melted into the shadows.

“Starfire?” Someone says from a nearby rooftop. Surprised, the girl whirls around and flings the dagger. The blow is deflected by a curved, red weapon.  


_ A birdarang! _

“Robin! My apologies,” Starfire gasps. “I was distracted.”

“I can see that. Is it because of your injuries? If you need time off, we’d all understand.”

Floating closer, Starfire says, “You did not ‘take time off’ when  _ you  _ were wounded.”

“That was different,” Robin protests. “Raven healed me.”

Starfire resists the impulse to roll her eyes. Her beloved is so stubborn— it’s a miracle he hasn’t keeled over and died of overwork. Instead of lecturing him, she retrieves the dagger and takes a seat on the rooftop. He mirrors her.

For a moment, the duo studies each other, cataloguing scrapes and bruises.

“How are you?” Robin finally asks. “And I don’t just mean physically.”

“I am tired,” Starfire admits. She knew what she was getting into when she became a Titan, but the long, painful days are beginning to wear on her. She wants nothing more than to go home, to curl up with Robin on the sofa and watch the sun rise over Jump City’s bay.

The acrobat hums. “So am I. I want to end this. Too bad it’s not that easy.”

“Nothing ever is.”

As she says it, a muted beep reaches her ears, and Robin withdraws his communicator.

“KF? What’s going on?”

“Well, I was en route to your second favorite redhead—” The Flash’s progeny begins.

“—Starfire’s with me, you weirdo,” Robin corrects. “Speedy’s, like, fourth on my list of favorite gingers.”

“Ouch! I’m gonna tell him you said that. Anyway, I caught myself a Kyd Wykkyd!”

“Good job. Is that all?”

Lightning pops near the speedster’s receiver. “I kinda wanted to toss ‘em into the Indian Ocean. They hurt Jinx  _ bad _ the last time they tangled.”

“This is going to sound very hypocritical coming from Batman’s former partner,” Robin groans, “but excessive force is not allowed. Just hand them to the nearest police department.”

“Fineeeee. Gotta go sock Johnny Rancid. Talk to you later!”  _ Beep! _

That was a very confusing conversation. Starfire voices the first question that comes to mind. “What is a list of gingers?”

“In the simplest terms possible, I’m attracted to people with red hair, and Kid Flash likes to mock me for it,” Robin admits, tucking the communicator into a compartment on his belt. “Though I don’t know what he’s on about. I never had a thing for Speedy. That was all Ja— ahem. Yeah.”

Starfire chooses to ignore the awkward ending of that explanation. “I see. Why am I your  _ second _ favorite?”

Robin’s reply is so quiet that Starfire doesn’t catch it. Pouting, she stares at her boyfriend, hoping to intimidate him into repeating his justification.

“…because Kid Flash is my best friend and my ex, so I’m somewhat biased.”

“Ah. I shall fight him for the honor of being number one,” Starfire decrees, taking the revelation in stride.

Robin looks like he can’t decide whether to laugh or cry. “Please don’t. You two are some of the strongest Titans. The property damage alone—”

Starfire starts to giggle.  


_ Oh, property damage. That’s a non-issue compared to matters of the heart. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the batfamily cameo!
> 
> Hindi translations:
> 
> “ले लो.” - Lelo - Take this.  
"जीना!" - Jeena - Live!


	5. v. Beast Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what the most annoying thing about this chapter was? No one would give me a concrete answer for how fast Wally actually is. "He mainlines off the Speed Force." That's great. Can I have his stats in _miles per hour?_
> 
> Mentions of underage drinking.

**Mexico City, CDMX, Mexico**

**August 12, 20XX, 1:28 AM CDT**

Beast Boy hates his life. He really, _ really _ hates his life, and a foolish person may ask,

“Why, Garfield, are you angry because you suffered a genetic mutation and your parents died?”

Well, yes. Okay. He kind of is, just… just not at this particular moment. No, right now he’s angry because he’s tracked Madame Rouge to a _ nightclub, _ and he can’t engage her, seeing as he’s currently partnered with two _ eleven-year-olds. _

Growling softly, Beast Boy calls Menos and lies straight to the young speedster’s face. “She isn’t here. You and your brother should do another perimeter check.”

“Sí, Señor Beast Boy!”

The shapeshifter hangs up and accesses the map, desperate for help. There’s no one else in Mexico, but Kid Flash is in Cuba, which basically means he’s next door. Beast Boy dials.

In less than twenty seconds, Kid Flash picks up. “Hey, BB! Didya need something?”

As he says this, he whirls around and electrocutes a man. The guy screams, an Uzi dropping from his hands as he crashes to the ground.

“Are… are you talking to me in the middle of a fight?”

Kid Flash shrugs, spins, knocks someone’s feet out from under them, and rams his elbow into another man’s temple. “I have all the time in the world, my friend. I assume you need help?”

“Rouge is in Mexico City. I’m with Más y Menos, but I can’t go with them to fight her.”

“You know those two can take care of themselves, right?” The speedster asks. “They might be young, but they can run at_ seven times the speed of sound. _ Shouldn’t you have some faith in them?”

“I do have faith in them, dude! I just don’t wanna take them to a freaking club!” Beast Boy hisses.

“I need context,” Kid Flash announces, stopping dead in the center of the battlefield. Someone tries to take advantage of his confusion, but before they can aim their gun, a birdarang flies through the air.

It embeds itself into their wrist, and they go down in a sobbing heap.

Robin, completely unruffled, peers over Kid Flash’s shoulder. “Oh. Beast Boy. Have you found Madame Rouge?”

“Yeah,” Beast Boy says weakly. Sometimes, he forgets how scary their leader is. “Uh, have you been there the whole time? I didn’t see your icon on the map…”

“My communicator may have taken a bullet or two. Stay put. KF and I will be there in—

“—a _ flash!” _ The redhead cheers.

“I hate you. I hate you _ so _ much,” Robin complains. The transmission ends there, and Beast Boy lays flat on his rooftop, wondering if he should be amused or disappointed. That was a terrible pun.

True to Kid Flash’s word, the duo are there in under ten minutes. They materialize on the roof in a colorful blur and a blast of sea breeze. Beast Boy hops to his feet and greets them, reporting,

“Más y Menos are currently distracted. Rouge hasn’t left the building. How do you wanna do this?”

Robin, ever the tactician, easily responds, “KF and I will go in as civilians. Beast Boy, you be a fly on the wall. We’ll corner her without her ever suspecting a thing.”

“As civilians?” Kid Flash asks. “Rob, are you sure?”

“Rouge is dangerous. I’m willing to do whatever is necessary to defeat her,” Robin replies. “You can hide your costume in your ring, so when I give the signal, you’ll change and join Beast Boy in attacking. I can use the inevitable chaos to fire on her. You know I’m only seen when I want to be.”

(That’s fair. The Batclan is weirdly good at disappearing into crowds. And shadows. And thin air. If Beast Boy hadn’t seen Robin’s DNA scans, he'd seriously think that the acrobat was a metahuman.)

“I’m down. Let’s do this!” The changeling says.

Ten minutes later, Robin and Kid Flash acquire club-worthy clothes and approach the front entrance. The bouncer raises an eyebrow, ready to call them out on being underage, but Robin withdraws a massive wad of pesos and drops it into the man’s hand. The bribe gets them through the door, and Beast Boy follows on fragile wings.

He spots Rouge right away. She and two other women are seated at a corner table. Both her companions are armed to the teeth, indicating that they’re probably not here for a good time. Lovely. Beast Boy has always wanted to get into a shootout in a club. He flies over to Robin and Kid Flash, who have already started up a tab at the bar.

“—you kidding me, Wally?” Robin says, watching his partner down a margarita in record time. Beast Boy is sure that he’s giving the redhead a disapproving glare, even though he can't see it through those oversized sunglasses.

“I’m physically incapable of getting drunk, and we need to look like we belong,” ‘Wally’ defends. “Get a martini and do that thing B does at galas, where he drinks one glass of champagne at a snail’s pace.”

“Half the time, he doesn’t bother tasting the stuff,” Robin mutters, but he acquiesces. Wally drinks three more margaritas and drags Robin out onto the dance floor. Beast Boy realizes they’re going to slowly migrate to Rouge’s table and zips over to the far wall, getting into position.

“I am tired of these ‘Teen Titans,’” Rouge huffs, draining a bottle of Modelo. “They are pathetic annoyances. But they will soon learn their place.”

_ Pathetic? We're well on our way to destroying your little boy band, _ Beast Boy thinks snidely.

One of the women— she's more like a girl, really, though the white hair and missing eye would imply otherwise— says, "They're more dangerous than you'd think. My brother runs with them."

"Really?" Asks their companion, a blonde that's decked out in enough green to rival a Lantern (or a certain archer). "Not that I'm mocking. That Starfire girl almost killed my sister."

"Perhaps your siblings are simply useless," Rouge sniffs.

So absorbed is she at looking at the dance floor that she misses the irritation that passes over Eyepatch Girl and Blondie's faces.

Beast Boy follows her gaze and trembles when he realizes that she's looking directly at Robin and Wally. Shit. Has she made them?

Robin seems to notice her prying eyes. In an instant, he winds his fingers into Wally's hair and smashes their mouths together.

Rouge immediately turns aside, her lip curling in disgust, but Beast Boy can't tear his attention away from the other Titans. He watches in horrified fascination as Robin shifts and wraps a leg around Wally's hip— _ holy crap, that flexibility has some _ filthy _ uses_— and Wally presses closer, sparks flickering over his skin.

They break apart after two minutes, and in a voice just barely loud enough for Beast Boy to hear, Robin rasps,

"Go!"

Beast Boy dives, shifting from fly to tiger as he does, and slams into the villain. She curses in French, going liquid in an attempt to dislodge him. Stubbornly, Beast Boy turns into a python and clings to her. He's not letting this witch go!

There's a gust of wind, and then Kid Flash is there, driving a heel into Rouge's ribs at mach speed. The changeling shifts once more to dodge that attack and the following birdarang.

Winded and bleeding, Rouge chokes, "Do something, foolish girls!"

Eyepatch Girl and Blondie give her twin expressions of annoyance.

"I see why our fathers wanted nothing to do with the Brotherhood."

"Seriously. See ya, Madame Bitch. Ravager and I are officially on vacation."

They walk off without a backwards glance. Beast Boy reverts to his human form just long enough to gloat, "You're done for!"

And she is. The fight takes a few hours (and destroys the entire club), but together, the Titans successfully wrangle Madame Rouge into custody.

Kid Flash whoops with glee once it's over. "That was awesome! I never wanna do it again!"

"Then you're in the wrong line of work, KF," Robin drawls, manifesting out of the darkness (much like Raven tends to do).

Kid Flash rolls his eyes. "Ugh, you know what I mean!"

"Do I?" Robin snarks. "Anyway… nice job, you two. I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

"You were a good distraction," Beast Boy says before he can think the words through. "Like, _ kissing _ Kid Flash? That's a whole new meaning of 'taking one for the team.'"

Robin tilts his head. "Maybe it's not that deep, Beast Boy. Maybe I just missed making out with him."

Is he serious? Are Beast Boy's ears malfunctioning? Is this hell? An alternate dimension?

_ Oh my god. They're still talking. _

"Aw, did you?" Kid Flash coos.

"The kissing part, yeah. The electrocution part? Not so much! Must you shock me every time you shove your tongue down my throat?"

"I'm lightning in a bottle, baby. And you only complain about the things you like!"

When Más y Menos return to their seniors, they find Kid Flash and Robin arguing about something called the Speed Force. Beside them, Beast Boy is staring off into space, muttering,

"Exes. They're freaking _exes._ What the _fresh hell._ Can I get drunk? I think I need to be drunk right now."

Menos looks between the trio and the smoldering ruins of the club. "¿Qué nos perdimos?" 

"Oh, buddy, you _ don't _ wanna know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations: 
> 
> “Sí, Señor Beast Boy!” - Yes, Mr. Beast Boy!  
"¿Qué nos perdimos?" - What did we miss? (Thanks for your correction, dear reader!)
> 
> The girls with Madame Rouge are Artemis Crock | Tigress, daughter of Sportsmaster, sister of Cheshire and Rose Wilson | Ravager, daughter of Deathstroke, sister of Jericho. Artemis is never referenced in Teen Titans, and Rose only appears in the comics, so... well... hand-wavy reasoning as to why they're even there.


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter solely because there are SO MANY Titans. Oh my god.

**Jump City, California, United States of America**

**December 5, 20XX, 8:06 AM PDT**

Defeating the Brotherhood of Evil takes the better part of a year, but once it's over, the Titans congregate in the West Tower. All the young heroes are exhausted, and more than a few of them are still nursing wounds.

But being kids, they throw a party anyway.

"Home, sweet home," Cyborg cheers, bustling around the kitchen. Bumblebee flits back and forth, helping him organize several thousand dollars worth of food.

"Are you guys making waffles?" Kid Flash calls. "'Cause if you are, I'm gonna need at least a hundred."

"What happened to your speedster calorie bars?" Aqualad asks, pouring isopropyl alcohol over Menos' scraped hand.

_ "¡Mierda!" _

"Language!" Kid Flash admonishes. To Aqualad, he says, "I ran out in Kenya. Also, no offense to the Justice League, but those things are garbage. I don't care if they have 20000 calories in a single serving. It's like eating cardboard."

"Blame Batman," Robin says, hooking a PS4 to the Tower's massive screen. "He said they should prioritize efficiency over taste."

"You know what? I'm just gonna shut up and deal with it."

"What's he gonna do, fire you?" Robin says sardonically.

"Man, are you _ still _ mad about that?" Speedy huffs. He assembles a trick arrow, continuing, "You can go back home if you want. Green Arrow will shoot me on sight if I step foot into Star City."

"Green Arrow is a pathetic excuse for a hero, and if I ever see him again, I'm gonna beat him over the head with his own bow," Robin replies. "But I'm _ allowed _ to be pissed at B. Fuck that 'I had it worse' bullshit."

"Mm, noted."

"What did the Green Arrow do?" Starfire asks curiously. She, Raven, Argent, and Jinx turn their attention to Speedy as one.

"Well, I got addicted to heroin on an undercover job, and—"

"Heroin?" Beast Boy mutters.

Hotspot places a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not ask questions. You guys have Mario Kart 8?"

"Ooh, yo quiero jugar," Más cheers. He tosses controllers to the other boys and pulls up the main screen.

Herald and Jericho walk into the living room, the former trying very hard to pretend that they hadn't been making out twenty seconds ago. The ruse falls apart when Pantha glances at the blond boy and says, "You are the poster child for sex hair right now."

Jericho raises an eyebrow and signs, **What about it?**

Kole titters, while Gnarrk looks on in confusion.

Hours pass, and the Titans eventually drift into a loose circle formation.

"We should play a game!" Starfire claps.

"Remember the last time we played a game? When we all got zapped into another dimension and some whack job tried to steal our powers?" Cyborg says dryly.

"…let's play a _ lighthearted _ game. Like Spin the Bottle, or Two Truths and a Lie!" Bumblebee suggests.

The heroes glance at each other, and finding no signs of dissent, settle on the second game.

"The winner is the person who gets away with lying! Argent, you start!"

"Right…" The goth girl says. "Er, I'm a lesbian, I once robbed a Tesco, and Hawkwoman is my favorite Justice League member."

"The second one," Raven says immediately.

"You don't think I'd steal?"

"No, you wouldn't be caught dead in a Tesco."

Argent sighs. "She's got me. Your turn."

"Once I had a crush on a dragon, my dad's a demon, and pink is my favorite color."

"Number three. Did you even try?" Beast Boy complains.

"Not in the slightest. Your turn, Speedy."

"Ugh, I'm fucking awful at this game…"

And so it goes, on and on until Robin and Hotspot are the only ones left standing.

"Go, Robin, go!" Aqualad cheers.

Herald reaches into a pocket dimension and withdraws a banner that reads, _ Let's Go, Hotspot! _No one questions why he has it.

The dark haired boy taps his chin. "Alright. I called myself Robin because it's my favorite animal, my successor got his job by jacking the tires off the Batmobile, and… I used to date Kid Flash."

Everyone gapes at him.

"It's gotta be the second one," Beast Boy whispers to Cyborg. "I know it's not…"

"The third choice," Hotspot says, like some kind of fool.

Robin grins. "Nope!"

"That's my ex-boyfriend!" Kid Flash crows, zipping over to Robin and giving him a high five. "He lies like a goddamn champion!"

The room dissolves into chaos.

_ "You _ used to date _ him?" _

"¡Ay, Dios mío!"

"Wait, you're bisexual?"

"But you're nothing alike!"

"Starfire, Jinx, did you know about this?"

"Yes, I did," Starfire says. "As the saying goes, Robin has 'a thing' for people with red hair."

"Kid Flash makes questionable choices. Why do you think he's dating me?" Jinx tacks on, shrugging.

"Seriously?" Hotspot groans. "I didn't even know you knew each other that well."

"Uh, we've been friends since we were kids," Kid Flash says, tilting his head. "And we dated for ten months between the ages of fourteen and fifteen."

"Okay, I'll accept that," says Pantha. "But you two are very close for people who are broken up."

"We parted on good terms," Robin informs her. "I mean, _ really _ good terms."

"Yeah, I'd say the whole thing made us better friends! On that note, Starfire! If you hurt my best boy, I'll drop kick you into the Speed Force!"

"I do not know what this ‘Speed Force’ is, but I will not hurt Robin," the princess says solemnly.

"Awesome! Glad we understand each other."

"In the same vein, Jinx," Robin says, narrowing his eyes. "I want you to know that I knew fifty different ways to kill a man by the time I was eleven."

"It's not like you would actually kill her, right?" Kole asks.

"I don't know. Would I?" Robin replies. Then he tosses his head back and cackles, the sound harsh and manic.

Everyone inches away. Raven summons a grimoire about demonic possession. Jinx casually pops the tab on a Coke and pretends she isn't intimidated.

Because he is just as insane as his ex, Kid Flash starts laughing, too. "I haven't heard you do that in years!"

"It worked wonders in Gotham. Picture this— you're getting beaten up by a guy that's over six feet tall and weighs 200 pounds. The entire time, some brightly dressed child is dangling from a chandelier and cackling at you. It fits the aura of terror and depression that saturates the city," the acrobat explains. "But there's no reason for me to do that in Jump. Everything’s too clean cut here. Oh, and I’m not nine anymore."

“Dude,” Beast Boy says, “I think that’s the most you’ve ever said about yourself.”

“Yeah,” Robin hums. Then he leans forward, and in a conspiring tone, adds, “It’s because I haven’t slept in 80 hours. I’m starting to taste sounds.”

With a look of horror on his face, Kid Flash bounces to his feet and scoops Robin up into his arms. “I’m taking you to bed.”

“And it only took 103 dates!” Robin chirps.

Jinx chokes on her soda. Argent smacks her between the shoulder blades, her expression both concerned and amused.

“Yeah, you’re basically drunk right now,” the speedster sighs. “Okay, away we go—”

“Wait! Before you kidnap me, I have to know something.”

“What?”

Robin cups Kid Flash’s face in his hands and asks, “Did the Flash make your costume yellow because he wanted you to be the mustard to his ketchup, or because he wanted to fuck with Green Lantern? I had a bet going with Little Wing and I never got the chance to collect.”

“What the _fuck,”_ Bumblebee whispers. Next to her, Aqualad and Speedy perk up, as if the answer actually matters to them.

“…the second,” Kid Flash admits. “GL was _ so _ mad about it.”

(From his place in the Tower’s vents, Red X swears to himself.

“Damn it! _ This _ is why I shouldn’t make bets with Big Bird. Now I owe him $6.12!”)  
  
“I knew it,” Robin says victoriously.

At that moment, his body finally quits on him, and he slumps backwards in a dead faint.

“OH,_ SHIT—” _

“¡Señor Robin está muerto!”

As Kid Flash dashes out of the room, Cyborg quietly orders the Tower to save all of today's footage to his personal drive. This is one party he never wants to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:
> 
> "¡Mierda!" - Shit!  
"Ooh, yo quiero jugar!" - Ooh, I want to play!  
"¡Ay, Dios mío!" - Oh my god!  
“¡Señor Robin está muerto!” - Mr. Robin is dead!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
